dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Tiberius Caesar/Relationships
The Inner Circle/Peerage Members Esdeath, The Ice General Esdeath shares an extremely close relationship with Tiberius. She developed a strong admiration towards him. This admiration became stronger when he saw his true strength as a Super-Devil. She is also his right-hand and lieutenant during the Great War when Tiberius led the Seekers. Esdeath's admiration for Tiberius gradually turned to attraction and she ended up falling in love with him, despite her Sadistic tendencies Tiberius seem to accept it as a part of her unique personality. It was revealed that the main reason why she followed him was because Tiberius knew how to use 'Power'. Seemingly disregarding both the True Dragon and the Ouroboros Dragon as someone who don't know how to harness it unlike Tiberius She is the Vice-Commander of the Inquisition Bronn, The Sellsword Tiberius and Bronn share a friendly and trustful relationship, despite still being paid for his services. Still, Bronn would risk his life for Tiberius without question. Despite of his sarcastic, with a black sense of humor, and a pragmatic, amoral philosophy for life, Tiberius found great friendship with the Sellsword. He is his First Knight and one of his officers during the Great War and the Devil Civil War Modred Pendragon, The Knight of Treachery Tiberius and Modred share a competitive, yet somewhat close relationship. Modred recognize Tiberius as a better swordsman than her, and shows delight whenever they spar. Tiberius however seems to see her as a man rather than a woman much to Modred's displeasure. Modred like the other women in Tiberius' peerage have feelings towards their King, shown as she tried to cook for him once that ended very badly. Like all members of his peerage, Modred knew of her King's past. She seems to sympathize of his past due to their very similar childhood. Tiberius has shown to have let his emotional weakness shown and scared to be abandoned by Modred She is his Second Knight. Alucard, The No Life-Queen Alucard is extremely devoted to Tiberius Caesar, her current master. Both share a complex but strict "master and servant" relationship. Alucard is shown to have a massive obsession and loyalty towards Tiberius. Only caring him alone. Despite of her obsession over her King she displays a great amount of fondness with her fellow peerage members. She is his Pawn taking up 4 Pawn pieces Kuroka, The Black Cat Kuroka has a strong attraction towards Tiberius after he had saved her and Koneko during her time when she was a Stray Devil. Seemed to be very aggresive ''in her advances towards him wanting to bear his children. Tiberius mistakenly agreed to this. Kuroka is probably one of the main reasons why Tiberius personality began to change when she arrived. She has shown a devoted caring for his well-being and happiness, constantly standing up for him, and even getting angry towards/threatening those who intend to harm him. She is his the only Bishop. '''Sif, the Great Grey Wolf' Note: Sif's gender is never actually specified, although the name Sif itself is a female name of Norse origin. Sif was a failed attempt of Loki to clone his first child Fenrir. Thrown away and left for dead by Loki she was found by Tiberius when she was only a small pup in the Familiar Forest. She deeply cares for her master showing a fair degree of protectiveness over Tiberius. Tiberius is shown to have great trust to Sif as shown when he gave her the guardianship of Tiberius most powerful sword, The High Abyss. She is his Rook. Swords The Fire Keeper The spirit within Tiberius most used sword, Imperator. Of all the spirits, the Firekeeper was the only one who talked to him telepathically. Of course, she is also romantically linked with him and one of the women who can calm him The Maiden In Black The residing spirit within the Luris, like with Tiberius other swords. Not much is currently known about her. Aside from the fact that she along with the Plain Doll and the Firekeeper are romantically close with him. The Plain Doll The residing spirit within the High Abyss, not much is currently known of who she is only that she is an almost replica of Tiberius' former pupil, Maria Belial. Tiberius' relationship with her is shown to be romantically close, even stated by Bronn that she is one of the three women that could calm him down The Inquisition/Seekers -''The Four Chevaliers-'' Ornstein, The Dragon Slayer Ornstein is captain of the Four Chevaliers, the four top commanders of the Inquisition after Tiberius and Esdeath. Was one of of the Original Seekers and one of Tiberius' trusted men. Just like the other Four Chevaliers, he looked up to Tiberius with complete devotion Smough, The Executioner Smough is the Vice-Captain of the Four Chevaliers and leads the Execution Unit of the Inquisition. He also is one of the Original Seekers who survived the Devil Civil War. Just like the other Four Blades, he looked up to Tiberius with complete devotion. Despite being a cannibal, he only ate those whom were enemies. Ciaran, The Lord Inquisitor's Blade Ciaran is Tiberius' Spymaster and the Head of the Espionage Unit. Tiberius trust her completely that he would allow her to know the truth behind the Dark sign Sun. Gough, The Hawkeye The Inquisition's sharpshooter, Gough is one of Four Chevailers. He is half-giant and half-devil, Tiberius saw Gough's skill with the Greatbow and decided to invite him to the Seekers. Gough admires Tiberius stating that there is no better devil than Tiberius himself -''The Outriders-'' The Dancer of the Boreal Valley The Dancer was a former Stray devil whom Tiberius saved after proving her innocence. In payment for saving her life The Dancer discarded her name and pledged herself to TIberius Vordt of the Boreal Valley Like the Dancer, Vordt was a former Stray Devil whom Tiberius saved. Pledging his service and Allegiance to Tiberius ''-Jaegers-'' As the Special Strike Force and Police Unit in the Inquisition, Tiberius has great trust to the members of the Jaegers. Despite the group not directly commanded by him it is headed by his right-hand, Esdeath who oversees the operations of the group. All members of the Jaegers loyalty only goes to Esdeath and Tiberius -''Other Notable Members-'' Alonne, The Wandering Swordsman Alonne is the oldest member of the Inquisition/Seekers after Esdeath, he was assigned in Tiberius regiment whom he obediently followed. As the most senior member officer of the Inquisition, Alonne have great respect to Tiberius Priscilla, The Crossbreed Tiberius and Priscilla have been shown sibling-like relationship, the two speaking on a casual first-name basis. Priscilla holds Care-taker role in the Inquisition as the head of the Rehabilitation Unit. Despite Tiberius being her leader, this does not stop Priscilla from intervening if ever Tiberius' cross a line he will come to regret Cole Tiberius has a friendly relationships with Cole, with Cole even seeing him as an Older Brother and someone that he respects. Cole has been grateful for Tiberius for giving him a place with the Seekers Cassandra Penthagast As a strong believer and follower of the Seekers and the Inquisition, Casandra has an immense level of respect for Tiberius. And Tiberius acknowledges Cassandra as someone who's worthy of protecting the Waste appointing her as Captain of the Miranaeus Army and the Castellan of Scipio Castle Cullen Rutherford Tiberius greatly acknowledges Cullen as a skilled and knowledgeable General, as he was the one who commands the Footsoldiers of the Inquisition as the Grand Marshal. Cullen sees Tiberius as a great friend and visionary. Believing that the Fifth Hero could change the Underworld. He is also named as his successor of both the leadership of the Inquisition and the Waste -''Former Members-'' Maria of the Astral Tower (Deceased) Tiberius' first and last apprentice, not much is known about her aside from the fact that she died during the Battle of the Thorns. Revealed that she was the one responsible of why Tiberius' was able to survive after the Battle of the Thorns, sacrificing her life for his. Before she died, revealing her feelings to him Zatooji, The Familiar Master The former Beast Master of the Seekers, Zatooji served under the Fifth Hero during the Great War and the Civil War and retired after the Battle of the Thorns. Tiberius have a lot of trust to the Familiar Master by letting him oversee Sif and the High Abyss in the Familiar Forest. Student Council Sona Sitri Tiberius was revealed to be Sona's Fiancee during his arrival in Kuoh Academy. It was stated that Tiberius knew of Sona's crush on him ever since he had saved her during an incident years before the start of the series. Despite of the engagement, Sona had no problems with it and shown to be in love with Tiberius. Of all the 'Rookies Four' he had met, Sona has the most aptitude in becoming a skilled politician within the halls of the Ars Goetia Parliament not because of her intelligence but her ability to take risks. For him taking risks is not stupidity but bravery because it tests your trust with the talents and options you have. He could see Sona Sitri becoming a Chancellor of the Assembly in the future. It was revealed that Tiberius knew he was tricked by Sona in a chess match in which he won. Prompting him to become the would be husband of the Sitri Heiress. Despite of this Tiberius gave Sona a chance and had come to adore her just like the rest of his peerage. During Chapter 9, Sona believed that she is unworthy of standing beside Tiberius, seeing herself weak due to the very large power gap between her and his peerage. Seeing her distress, he told her that he would wait so that she could stand alongside him in the future. Sona's love for Tiberius runs so deep that she gave her virginity to him and even once fantasized about one day having children with him. Tsubaki Shinra Tiberius and Tsubaki have been shown met before he had arrived in Kuoh. Tsubaki has been shown to have great admiration for the Fifth Hero. The Occult Research Club Rias Gremory Like Sona, Tiberius have great respect for Rias despite of her despising him. Because of Rias' education in the Lucifaad Academy added to the fact that nobody in her family corrected her. She is shown to have blind hatred against Tiberius who she believes to be the cause of the divide in the Devil Underworld. After learning the True history of the Devils, her outlook towards Tiberius became sympathetic and wants to atone for the sins of the Pure-Blooded Devils. Issei Hyoudou The very person whom Tiberius have come to be interested in. Despite of no contact between them, Issei seems to be wary of him due to the incident on the Familiar Forests. Issei wariness drastically turned to hate following the execution of Rias Gremory, unaware that it was Alucard. Issei was torn apart and sympathetic toward the Fifth Hero after having seen all the events in his life while he was inside the dreamworld inside High Abyss from the death of his parents to the betrayal of the Four Maous and Grayfia Lucifuge. Issei was happy upon finding out Rias was alive. As a result, he willingly cooperates with Tiberius along side his King. Issei seems to remind Tiberius of himself when he was much younger, aside from the perverted attribute of Issei's personality. He only hopes Issei never goes through what he did. Akeno Himejima Koneko Toujou Koneko is shown to hold the Fifth Hero in high regard after being saved by him along with her sister. Added to the fact that Tiberius stopped the Nekomata Genocide. Koneko would even defy Rias just to protect the High Abyss from being taken. Asia Argento The nature of their relationship is unknown. Asia is most likely wary of Tiberius, considering the encounter she and the others in the Occult Research Club had with his Rook, Sif. Possibly even more so following the events of the Second Civil War. Asia can see the kindness in Tiberius' eyes even if it's buried deep inside him. Kiba Yuuto Kiba has shown to have great respect to Tiberius Caesar as a swordsman and have tried to imitate the Sulyvahn style. His admiration spawned from the fact that Tiberius was the man who shattered the True Excalibur into seven fragments. The Four Great Maous/Overlords Sirzechs Lucifer Whatever relationship Tiberius had with Sirzechs has been practically destroyed after leaving him for dead at the Battle of Thorns and most notably by cheating with Grayfia. Once they carried a close brotherly bond among each other. Now torn apart of fighting his former best friend, Sirzechs opted to fight him to rescue his sister from certain death. Sirzechs harbors a deep amount regret and guilt for what he did to Tiberius and is consumed by it. This guilt deepened when he realized he stolen Grayfia from Tiberius, a woman he would later come to realize he didn't even love. Sirzechs was distraught when Tiberius always referred to him by his title like a stranger. Sirzechs has also shown to have a great fear of Tiberius' change in personality and believed his wrath would consume his wife and child. Out of the Four Maous, Sirzechs is the most skeptical about what Tiberius is and isn't capable of. Serafall Leviathan Like the other Maous, Tiberius relationship with Serafall was destroyed after the events of the Devil Civil War most notably during the Battle of the Thorns, where they left Tiberius for dead. As stated by Sona, she regretted her actions up to this day because Serafall tried to mend the broken friendship with Tiberius numerous times. Of all the Four Great Maous it seems that she has made progress in amending it. Serafall harbors a deep regret and guilt for what she and the others did to Tiberius. Even more so that she was too late to realize she was in love with him. Out of all the Four Maous she the one who believes the most that the Tiberius they knew during the Great War and Civil War is still inside him. This turned to complete assurance when he tried to stop her from using a Self-destruct spell during his battle with the Four Maous. Ajuka Beelzebub Like the other Maous, Tiberius relationship with Ajuka was destroyed after the events of the Devil Civil War most notably during the Battle of the Thorns, where they left Tiberius for dead. Ajuka has shown to tried to amend friendships with Tiberius Ajuka and Tiberius likely have a greater gap between them than the rest of the Maous, considering the latter made the Maou watch as his brother Diodora was flayed. Ajuka was at least grateful Tiberius let him end his suffering cleanly. Falbium Asmodeus Like the other Maous, Tiberius relationship with Falbium was destroyed after the events of the Devil Civil War most notably during the Battle of the Thorns, where they left Tiberius for dead. Falbium has shown to tried to amend friendships with Tiberius, of all the Maous he was shown to have been supportive of Tiberius by not raising any armies that could threaten the Inquisition. Like the other Maous, Falbium's guilt and regret carries a deep weight on his heart as a result of their betrayal. Falbium refused to back Sirzechs in the coup due to honor demanding he hasn't paid for his previous sins against Tiberius and he was unwilling to add new ones to the list. Sitri Clan Lord Severus Sitri One of the prime supporters of Tiberius' rule, He has great respect for him after being saved during the Great War Lady Yerina Sitri Like her husband, she fully supports the reign of Tiberius Phenex Clan Lord Rycus Phenex One of the prime supporters of Tiberius' rule, He has great respect for him after being saved during the Great War Lady Layla Phenex Like her husband, she fully supports the reign of Tiberius Riser Phenex Despite of his arrogant nature, Riser respects both the Inquisition and Tiberius with whom he is eternally grateful for saving the lives of his parents. He is shown to respect the power and authority of Tiberius despite being a Pure-Blooded Devil. Ruval Phenex Although not close friends, both devils seem to have a great deal of camaraderie during the Great War Ravel Phenex Respecting both the Inquisition and Tiberius, Ravel had been one of the few Pillar Youths who supports the Commons Agenda. Although a secret, he is hers childhood crush Bael Clan Lord Lucian Bael Maintaining a secret alliance between the two of them due to an agreement, Lord Bael serves the Inquisition within the shadows at the same time leading the Optimates (Purists) Faction. Upholding the end of his agreement, Tiberius stayed true to his word and kept Misla Bael and Sairaorg Bael under his protection. Over in time Lord Bael has shown to change his view from the Purists Agenda to the Commons Agenda. Misla Bael Taken under his protection, Tiberius did what he promised and took care of her. When she had woken up from her coma, Misla had been an aunt to Tiberius Sairaorg Bael As his guardian, Tiberius protected Sairaorg during his childhood and one of the few influence that helped him become the strongest youth. Gremory Clan Zeoticus Gremory Not much is known of his relationship between the two, but it seems that Tiberius was close with him before the Defiance Venelana Gremory Like her husband, She was particularly close to Tiberius before the Defiance Millicas Gremory Other Devils Grayfia Lucifuge Former lover of Tiberius, Despite of the betrayal she did to him it was revealed he still has some lingering attachment towards her. But after being kissed by her, it opened his eyes to the realization that it was only a yearning of his past and that he doesn't feel anything for her. However despite of such emotion towards her, he seemed to shed a tear when saying his goodbye to her. Despite the hurtful things he said to her, Grayfia still loves Tiberius. She vowed to earn his forgiveness no matter the cost always love him. This drove her to reclaim her status as the head of the Lucifuge Extra Demon family and side with the Inquisition during the Second Devil Civil War. While Tiberius does his best to avoid unnecessary interaction with her, she refuses to give up on her love for him. Whether her labors prove fruitful or not remains to be seen... Seekavaira Agares It is currently unknown of her relationship with Tiberius, but it can be assumed she has a great amount of respect for the Fifth Hero, considering her Clan are in the Populares Faction that support Tiberius' rule. Belial Diehauser While Tiberius holds no ill-will towards the lord of the Belial Clan, Diehauser hates him. He blames Tiberius for the death of his younger sister Maria. While his hatred runs deep, Diehauser recognizes Tiberius as his sister's legacy and as the man she loved. He has also grown more abhorrent of Tiberius since the death of his cousin Cleria, for reasons yet to be seen. Lord Ierimond Amon One of Tiberius' political opponents, only finding him to be an annoyance due to his obnoxious attempts to bring back Pure-Blood Authority Diodara Astaroth Seeing him as only a nuisance, Tiberius shows that he wasn't even merciful towards him after it was revealed of his affiliation with the Old Maous and 'procurement' of his peerage members Gehrman (Deceased) Master and Teacher of Tiberius, the two first met during his time in the Belphegus Military Academy. From there on point Gehrman would be the one to oversee his training personally. During the Devil Civil War it was revealed that the two fought with Tiberius winning The Original Lucifer (Deceased) The Father-figure of Tiberius, revealing that the Original Lucifer favors him. To the point that even wishing him to be his son Lilith (Deceased) Wife of Lucifer and also the Mother-Figure in Tiberius life, Like her husband she preferred Tiberius to be their son Fallen Angels of Grigori Azazel Tiberius is shown to distrust the Fallen Angel due to their past as enemies during the Great War but shown to be willing to listen if the need arises. Azazel admitted that Tiberius was the reason why the Fallen Angels had been the first one to Withdraw from the war after Tiberius practically knocked out the Fallens out of the Devil Territories that they had once held for thousand of years. The Governor-General admitted that Tiberius is the most powerful Devil existence due to his power and Political connections. Finding it humorous that a Common Devil is the most powerful Devil in existence. Shemazai It is currently unknown, the nature of Tiberius and Shemazai's relationship as there has yet to be any interaction in the storyline. The two fought during the Great War with Tiberius as the victor. Unlike Kokabiel, Shemazai seems to harbor no ill-will towards Tiberius, but still remains cautious of him. Kokabiel Though there has yet to be any interaction between Tiberius and Kokabiel. The Fallen Angel holds a deep hatred for Tiberius. This spawned when the two fought in the Great War, with Tiberius as the victor. Unable to let this stand, Kokabiel swore vengeance against Tiberius for his wounded pride. His hatred runs so deep that he was willing to awaken Tiberius' greatest rival, Ludwig to kill him and threaten Sona's safety to draw him out. Baraqiel The nature of there relationship is currently unknown. Angels of Heaven Michael Not much is known about their relationship. Michael and Tiberius crossed swords during the Great War with the latter being victorious. Gabriel Sandalphon (Deceased) Sandalphon's death ended Heaven's offensive on the Devils and aided in Tiberius' rise to fame. In spite of the glory in defeating an Archangel, the Fifth Hero seems to respect and honor Sandalphon's memory as a worthy opponent. Ludwig the Holy Blade (Whereabouts Unknown) Tiberius' rival during the Great War with both men having a great deal of respect among each other and actually revealed that Tiberius was the one responsible for breaking the True Excalibur which was wielded by Ludwig Griselda Quarta Shinto Youkai Faction Yasaka Yasaka and Tiberius are lovers though they've hid this fact from the Devil Underworld, the Yokai Faction, and the Shinto Faction. Yasaka and Tiberius formed this bond a few years after Kunou was born and on account of both knowing the sting of betrayal. Yasaka has expressed her desire to consummate their love. However, much to her's and Tiberius' dismay, their positions keep that from happening. Despite such obstacles, Tiberius still loves her and vows to free her and Kunou someday and bring them to the Underworld. Kunou Tiberius practically helped Yasaka raise Kunou. He grew to love her as a daughter and she grew to love him as her father. Blood ties do not hinder this bond. Triplici Consulate of the Waste Tuka Luna Marceau Tuka is Tiberius' fiance by arranged marriage to help strengthen the alliance between the Elves and Inquisition. Despite this being an arranged marriage, Tuka and Tiberius hold the bond of a genuine loving couple. Hodor Marceau Thrall Thrall greatly respects Tiberius for his ability to lead so many and for his strength as a warrior. Sera Varric Tethras Dragons Great Red Tiberius greatly respects his power and realizes that fighting him is suicidal. Ophis Tiberius made a bargain with Ophis two centuries ago. She helped Tiberius find the Great One, Manus. In exchange, he agreed to aid Ophis in driving Great Red from the dimensional Gap when the time came. Two centuries later, Ophis returned to Tiberius telling him that time is coming. Ophis has shown an interest in him, although that interest has not been made specific yet. Ddraig Albion Old Maou Faction Katerea Leviathan Like the other Old Maous, Katerea hates Tiberius for the humiliating defeat they suffered at the Battle of the Thorns. It is possible that the events that followed after their defeat made her revel in Tiberius' suffering and misery. Creuserey Asmodeus Like the other Old Maous, Creuserey hates Tiberius for their defeat of their army at the Battle of the Thorns and for the fact that he is a Common-born Devil. Shalba Beelzebub Shalba holds a burning hatred for Tiberius following the Old Maous defeat at the Battle of the Thorns. Shalba vowed to kill Tiberius even if he had to burn the whole Underworld to do it. Hero Faction Cao Cao Georg Qlippoth Rizevim Livan Lucifer Euclid Lucifuge Category:Relationships Category:Wakaruzei21 While it seems that Euclid waits on Rizevim hand and foot, he secretly acting as a spy under orders from Lord Lucifer. Tiberius is unaware of Euclid's loyalty to him as Lucifer's heir, Euclid seems to believe he will lead the Devils to a future brighter than their past.